Nie gedacht…
by artis.magica
Summary: ... was ein gemeinsamer Nachmittag so alles auslösen kann ... Nun ja, wieder eine Geschichte mit meinem bevorzugten Pairing, allerdings kommt hier noch ein Krümelchen hinzu ...


_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck. Die Geschichte allerdings gehört mir._

* * *

**Nie gedacht…**

Was sich Hermine nun schon wieder dabei gedacht hatte. Als ob er nicht schon genug um die Ohren hätte. Jetzt sollte er auch noch zum Kindergarten und Marie abholen. Es wäre ja alles halb so schlimm gewesen, wenn Hermine nicht unbedingt darauf bestanden hätte, dass das Kind in einen dieser sonderbaren Muggelkindergarten gehen sollte.

Severus brummte unwillig, als er an ihren Disput und an seine, seiner Ansicht nach, mehr als begründeten Einwände dachte, die Hermine einfach weggewischt hatte. ‚Mir hat es auch nicht geschadet', hatte sie abgewinkt und selbst auf seinen Hinweis, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbst unmöglich gewusst haben konnte, dass sie eine Hexe war, hatte sie diese Diskussion für beendet erklärt. Er hatte sich mächtig darüber geärgert und ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass man ihn in dieser Einrichtung niemals zu Gesicht bekommen werde.

Bisher hatte er sich auch erfolgreich durchsetzen können, aber heute hatte Hermine keine Zeit, und um des lieben Friedens willen hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen und bereiterklärt, die Tochter abzuholen.

‚Aber ohne Magie', hatte Hermine ihm heut Morgen noch ins Ohr geflüstert, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss aufgedrückt und, ohne dass er darauf hätte antworten können, verschwunden war.

Das hatte er nun davon. Jetzt stand er mit verdrießlicher Miene am Tor zum Kindergarten und sah sich auf dem Spielplatz um. Eine ganze Meute Kinder tobten ausgelassen. Es war nicht schwierig, Marie auszumachen. Eine Traube von Kindern drängte sich um sie und lauschte andächtig ihren Worten. Ab und an schenkte sie den unaufmerksamen einen strengen Blick, der dem von Severus alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Er hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, worüber sich diese Kinder wohl unterhielten. Schließlich brachen sie allesamt amüsiert in lautes Gelächter aus und stoben wild auseinander, nur um dem nächsten Spielzeug nachzutoben.

Als Marie ihren Vater entdeckt hatte, winkte sie ihm, wild mit den Armen rudernd, zu und schenkte ihm ein so hinreißendes Lächeln, durch das Severus sehr stark an Hermine erinnert wurde. Ein weiches Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

„Mr. Snape?", wurde Severus von der Seite angesprochen. Er wandte unwillig den Kopf und sah sich einer kleinen zierlichen Frau gegenüber. Er konnte sich nur dunkel erinnern, wer diese Frau war.

„Miss Parker, nehme ich an?", fragte er zögernd und hob die Brauen.

Miss Parker nickte und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Ja, ich bin die Kindergartenlehrerin Ihrer Tochter", sagte sie, erfreut darüber, dass er sich an sie erinnert hatte.

„Ihre Frau hat schon angekündigt, dass _Sie_ Marie heut abholen werden."

Was für eine mitteilsame Person diese Miss Parker doch war. Und nicht genug, dass sie ihn unaufgefordert angesprochen hatte, jetzt versuchte sie auch noch, ihm ein Gespräch aufzudrängen.

Severus nickte und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Hoffentlich kam Marie bald... Doch Marie ignorierte geflissentlich die Blicke ihres Vaters und tobte mit den anderen weiter über den Spielplatz, einem kunterbunten Ball hinterher.

„Sie sind Lehrer?", fragte Miss Parker.

„Hm", brummte Severus. Wer hatte dieser Person das nun wieder erzählt.

„An welcher Schule?"

Severus sah Miss Parker in die Augen.

„Es ist keine Schule in London", sagte er überdeutlich und abweisend, in der Hoffnung, Miss Parker damit abzuschrecken.

Aber Miss Parker schien einiges gewohnt zu sein. Es störte sie nicht im Geringsten, dass ihr Gesprächspartner so mürrisch war.

„Ah ja", sagte sie und gab nicht auf, „und wo?"

‚Was für eine neugierige Person!', dachte er verärgert.

„Es ist ein Internat!", sagte er nachdrücklich.

Miss Parker nickte verständnisvoll.

„Marie redet ja beständig von Ihnen", sagte sie unvermittelt. „Sie ist sehr stolz auf Sie."

Severus fühlte sich überrumpelt.

„Und sie ist klug", hörte er Miss Parker sagen.

„Wer?", fragte er abwesend.

„Ihre Tochter! Marie!"

„Ach so." Severus zog verstimmt die Brauen zusammen. Das mochte doch wohl sein, schließlich war sie _seine_ Tochter... Nun ja, Hermine war auch nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen, aber dieses Ergebnis verbuchte er eindeutig für sich. Er fühlte leisen Stolz in sich aufsteigen.

„Und sie kann zaubern", raunte ihm Miss Parker zu.

Severus Brauen wanderten erstaunt in Richtung Haaransatz. Er wandte sich jetzt sehr interessiert Miss Parker zu. War das nicht ein Muggelkindergarten? Er würde mit Marie ein ernstes Wort reden müssen. Wenn sie sich verplaudert hatte...

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte er sichtlich irritiert und wandte sich verärgert ab. Er hätte sich auf den Mund schlagen können, dass ihm diese blöde Frage herausgerutscht war. Wie stellte er sich nur wieder an! Diese Muggelwelt war eindeutig nichts für ihn. Er schielte unauffällig zu Miss Parker. Doch diese hatte wohl nichts bemerkt, denn sie redete unbeeindruckt weiter: „Nun ja, nicht richtig natürlich, sie sagt es zwar immer und ich muss zugeben, ihre Zaubertricks sind gar nicht mal schlecht. Aber ich bitte Sie... zaubern." Miss Parker lachte hell auf. „Diese Zauberkunststückchen haben Sie ihr sicher beigebracht?"

‚Zauberkunststückchen!', dachte Severus empört und runzelte die Stirn. Er öffnete schon den Mund, doch noch bevor er ein verräterisches Wort zur Aufklärung der ganzen Sache verlieren konnte, kam Marie angerannt und warf sich in die Arme ihres Vaters.

Severus schob sie von sich und begutachtete streng ihre verschmutzten Kleider.

Marie sah schuldbewusst an sich hinunter, als sie seinen kritischen Blick wahrnahm. „Das bringen wir wieder in Ordnung, gell?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Severus nickte. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Gehen wir", sagte er.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Parker." Marie umarmte die kleine Frau.

„Machs gut, Süße. Bis morgen."

Marie suchte die Hand ihres Vaters.

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Redet die immer so viel?", fragte Severus schließlich und sah zu Marie hinab.

„Wer?"

„Diese Miss Parker."

„Nicht mehr als Mami."

„Ach so." Severus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Daddy", sagte Marie leise und sah zu ihm auf.

„Was ist?"

„Mami schimpft immer mit mir, wenn ich mich schmutzig mache."

„So, tut sie das?", schmunzelte er und blieb stehen. „Sollte ich wohl auch mit dir schimpfen?"

Marie lachte auf.

„Nein!"

„Gut." Sie gingen weiter.

„Daddy?"

„Ja."

„Könnten wir noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt lieber nach Hause gehen."

„Ach bitte." Marie sah ihn mit großen Kulleraugen an und Severus war verloren. Wie konnte er diesem Kind etwas abschlagen.

„Also gut", gab er nach und hockte sich vor sie hin. Er strich ihr die braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Wo möchtest du hingehen?"

„In den Wald, an den kleinen See... du weißt schon", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Severus wusste genau, was sie meinte. Es war ein wunderbarer Platz, um ungestört seinen Träumen nachhängen zu können. Insgeheim gefiel es ihm, dass auch Marie diesen Platz so liebte.

„Der ist zu weit weg."

Marie lächelte verschmitzt.

„Aber wir könnten doch apparieren."

Severus sah sie streng an.

„Ich habe es deiner Mutter versprochen, keine Magie."

Marie legte einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Ich werd auch nichts verraten", sagte sie geheimnistuerisch. „Wirklich", setzte sie noch beschwörend hinzu.

„Also gut." Severus erhob sich wieder. Er zog Marie hinter einen Baum und sah sich um, dass keiner sie sah und im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden.

Als sie schließlich nach Hause zurückkehrten, war es beinahe dunkel, Marie noch schmutziger, müde und glücklich. Sie warf sich Hermine in die Arme, die sie schon erwartet hatte.

„Ihr wart ja lange weg", sagte sie zur Begrüßung und küsste Marie zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Ab ins Bad, Dreckspatz."

Und während Severus die Jacke auszog und es sich in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich machte, half Hermine Marie beim Ausziehen und verschwand mit ihr im Badezimmer.

„Ich kann das allein, Mami", hörte Severus Marie protestieren und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Gut, dann machst du das alleine", sagte Hermine lachend. „Aber die Ohren nicht vergessen, ich werde ganz genau gucken", rief sie im Hinausgehen und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie kam zu Severus und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, sie legte die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Und", sagte sie leise und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, „war's schlimm?"

Severus zog sie an sich.

„Diese Miss Parker ist vielleicht eine Plaudertasche", sagte er und gab ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich zurück.

Hermine kicherte.

„Ich hätte dich vielleicht vor ihr warnen sollen. Mein armer Mann." Sie schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und schloss lächelnd die Augen.

Nach dem Abendessen bestand Marie vehement darauf, dass sie heute nur von ihrem Vater ins Bett gebracht werden sollte.  
Hermine nickte lächelnd und gab den heftigen Kuss ihrer Tochter zärtlich zurück. Ein kleiner Klaps auf den Po, begleitet von einem ‚Träum schön, mein Schatz', und Marie ging an der Hand ihres Vaters in das Kinderzimmer.

„Nur noch eine Geschichte", sagte Marie mit schlafroten Wangen, reichte ihm ein Buch und zog die Decke bis ans Kinn.

Severus ließ sich erweichen, er setzte sich zu ihr und begann zu lesen.

Doch schon nach dem dritten Satz unterbrach ihn das kleine Mädchen: „Daddy."

Severus sah hoch. „Ja?" Er klappte das Buch zu und legte es beiseite.

Marie setzte sich auf und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals, ganz so, wie es Hermine vorhin getan hatte. Ein wunderbares Gefühl…

„Du darfst Mami aber nix sagen, sonst ist sie traurig", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Nun wurde er aber doch neugierig.

„Was soll ich Mami nicht sagen?", fragte er und sah dem Kind in die Augen.

„Kannst du mich nicht immer vom Kindergarten abholen? Es war heut so viel schöner mit dir als mit Mami."

Und Hermine, die an der leicht geöffneten Tür gelauscht hatte, lächelte leise und schlich vorsichtig zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

- ENDE -

* * *


End file.
